Friends911
by ShintaroChou
Summary: Kehidupan Kiseki no Sedai setelah mereka lulus SMA. Lika-liku dalam proses pendewasaan. Kuroko gay, yang lainnya? [Chapter 2: Momoi bunuh diri. Kise mengatakan dirinya adalah Bisexual]
1. Chapter 1 - Teman-teman bermasalah

**Friends911**

 **Chapter 1 - Teman-teman Bermasalah**

 **By ShintaroChou**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kuroko no Basuke Charasters as themselves**

 **-Reader/OC as Yuki Mayuzumi**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Typos bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku resmi menyerah." Kata Kuroko saat ia memasuki kamar Akashi. Dia terdengar sangat sedih.

"Tetsu-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Yuki bertanya sambil mematikan televisi dengan remote.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Kuroko menaruh asal tasnya di lantai lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yuki yang sedang tiduran santai di tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. "Kagami-kun. Kapan hidupku bukan tentang Kagami-kun?"

"Oh.. Kuro-chin menyatakan cinta hari ini, kan?" Murasakibara berbicara dengan mulut penuh _cheesecake_. "Kau ditolak ya.."

"Tadi itu buruk sekali. Kagami-kun tidak bicara sepatah katapun setelah aku memberitahunya perasaanku," mata biru Kuroko menatap kosong ke arah depan. "Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di cafe."

"Itu tidak jauh dari perkiraanku," ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kagami kan tidak gay-Nanodayo."

"Aku tahu itu. Ya, aku mungkin berbeda. Tapi aku juga seorang manusia dan memiliki hati seperti yang lainnya," Kuroko menutup matanya, membayangkan seluruh kenangan indahnya dengan Kagami sewaktu di SMA. "Aku ingin orang yang kucintai, balik mencintaiku."

"Laki-laki gay jatuh cinta pada laki-laki normal benar-benar rumit seperti di film-film BL-Nanodayo."

Kise yang sedang bermain game _Angry Bird_ di komputer meja belajar menoleh pada Midorima dan menyeringai iblis. "Wah.. Ketahuan ya Midorimacchi suka nonton film begituan."

"JANGAN SALAH PAHAM-NANODAYO! TAKAO YANG SELALU SEENAK JIDAT MEMUTAR FILM BERTEMA GAY DI KAMAR ASRAMA!" Aku sungguh sial harus sekamar dengan Takao.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Akashi dari dalam kamar mandi kamar.

Yuki senyum-senyum, dia selalu menikmati setiap kali pacarnya marah.

Akashi membersihkan diri dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tetsuya kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

Yuki mendudukan tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Akashi tidur di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini tidak berjalan baik untukku." Kuroko memberitahu dengan lesu.

"Tentang Kagami, ya? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menyerah dari jauh hari? Dia normal, Tetsuya. Aku mengerti kau ingin dicintai, tetapi kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk mencintaimu." Akashi memegang perutnya. Mules lagi. Astaga, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya.

Perkataan Akashi benar. Dan kebenaran itu semakin menyakiti Kuroko.

"Sudahi semuanya. Percayalah. Kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya."

Kuroko tersenyum sendu.

"Sakit lagi?" Yuki mengusap sayang rambut Akashi.

"Ya.. Dan.. Sepertinya aku harus.." Dengan gerak cepat Akashi turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

 _Aku ingin dicintai, tetapi aku tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk mencintaiku. Tapi aku percaya, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya._

Klik _POST!_ Kise mengupdate status fanpage facebooknya, mengcopy kata-kata Akashi. Hanya dalam hitungan menit ratusan komentar dan like sudah membanjiri statusnya itu.

Wajah Akashi yang memucat membuat Yuki khawatir, gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air hangat di dapur.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Takao gay kan?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu-Nanodayo, kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan fakta itu."

"Tentu tidak-Nanodayo," Midorima menghembuskan napas lesu. "Semua orang bebas memilih untuk menjadi gay, aku tidak peduli dengan pilihan hidup orang lain."

"Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang berhati dingin seperti dia, Kurokocchi." Kise nimbrung.

Midorima menyahut emosi. "AKU TIDAK BERHATI DINGIN!"

"Midorima-kun dan Takao sudah berteman selama bertahun-bertahun seperti aku dan Kagami-kun. Aku ingin kau memberikan jawaban nyata, seandainya Takao menyatakan cinta padamu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Takao tidak akan melakukan itu karena dia menghormati caraku menjalani hidup. Tapi karena ini adalah seandainya.. Hhm.. Homoseksual menyalahi aturan Tuhan, jadi aku akan membakarnya."

Kuroko menelan ludah. "Sadis sekali."

"Kuroko, seandainya aku adalah Kagami.. Sekarang aku akan merasa sangat bingung. Dan sedih karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kagami jelas menyayangimu, meski sayangnya tidak sama dengan rasa sayangmu.. Aku yakin dia tidak mau kehilangan teman baiknya begitu saja. Aku harap sebagai orang yang menyebabkan situasi ini, kau tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik."

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna kata demi kata yang Midorima ucapkan. "Terima kasih Midorima-kun, aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik."

Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi tepat saat Yuki kembali ke kamar.

"Minum ini, Sei-kun."

Yuki memberi minum Akashi. Kehangatan dari air yang diminumnya sedikit membuat perut Akashi merasa baikan. Tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

"Ihhhhh Aka-chin bocor." Murasakibara meledek Akashi seperti anak kecil.

Akashi membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di atas kasur. Yuki duduk di sampingnya. Sambil menatap khawatir wajah Akashi, dielus-elusnya perut pacarnya itu. "Kau makan apa sih?"

Itu yang sedang Akashi cari tahu. Pemuda bermarga Seijuro itu lalu mengingat-ngingat. Semua makanan yang dia makan kemarin dan hari ini adalah makanan layak seperti biasanya. Kondisinya begini setelah meminum.. Akashi meraih botol minuman di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.. "Ini! Ini yang membuatku sakit perut secara terus-menerus." Akashi yakin sepenuhnya.

"Ini," Yuki mengambil botol minuman itu. "Heh! Ini minuman energi tradisional buatan nenek yang kuberikan padamu kemarin!"

Akashi bertambah yakin. "Keluargamu kan memang tidak menyukaiku, nenekmu pasti sengaja melakukan ini."

"Tapi.." Nenekku menyukaimu. Tapi iya sih botol minumannya sempat ada di tangan Mayuzumi sebelum dibawa Yuki pergi untuk diberikan pada Akashi.

"Katakan."

Suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunan pendek Yuki. "Apa?"

"Wajahmu memberitahuku kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu."

"Maaf," Yuki nyengir bersalah. "Sepertinya kakakku mengerjaimu."

Akashi membuang muka dan mengutuk kesal. "Orang itu!"

"Kami datang..." Kata Aomine dan Momoi bersamaan. Mereka tampak sama menyedihkannya seperti saat Kuroko datang tadi.

"Sungguh aura yang sangat buruk-Nanodayo." Mereka pasti habis dijambret, pikir Midorima.

"Hasil tes Satsuki positif." Aomine mengambil duduk di samping Murasakibara dan langsung ikut memakani makanan yang tersedia.

"Heh.. Mine-chin.. Sosis itu milikku." Protes Murasakibara telat. Sosisnya sudah terlanjur dilahap Aomine.

Kise memutar kursi beroda yang ia duduki. "Itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Maksudku.. Kalian memang melakukannya, kan?"

Yuki menoleh kebelakang. "Momoi-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"HAAAAA!" Momoi meloncat histeris ke dalam tempat tidur dan memeluk Yuki dari belakang. "Aku tidak mau memiliki anak dari Dai-chan! Kami hanya tidak sengaja lima kali berhubungan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi?"

Midorima tidak bersimpati. "Lima kali dibilang tidak sengaja-Nanodayo."

Handphone Kise berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Managernya meneleponnya. Dengan kening berkerut Kise menekan tombol _OK_ menerima panggilan tersebut.

 **"BAKA!"**

Kise menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga karena suara managernya terlalu kencang. Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuat dia semarah itu? Kise bertanya-tanya sendiri.

 **"Kau dalam bahaya! Agensi berencana untuk menendangmu dan otomatis kita akan kehilangan seluruh kontrak kerja kita!"**

"Menendangku? Apa yang kau bicarakan Ryomacchi?"

 **"Status facebook bodohmu membuat Direktur yakin kalau kau baru saja putus dengan pacarmu. Semua orang di agensi menduga selama ini kau pacaran diam-diam dengan seseorang dan itu tentu melanggaran aturan agensi."**

Kise panik dan berdiri. "Tapi itu hanya status iseng saja! Sejak bergabung dengan agensi aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun. Menghanguskan kontrak hanya untuk seorang gadis, kau tahu aku tidak akan sebodoh itu!"

 **"Mereka masih berdiskusi. Cepat kemari dan jelaskan semuanya!"**

Tuttt.. Ryoma memutus hubungan telepon sepihak.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Masalah di kantor." Jawab Kise sambil mengambil jaketnya. "Semuanya, aku pulang dulu."

Saat lewat Kise tidak sengaja mendang kaleng minuman kacang merah Midorima hingga isinya tumpah. "Minumanku-Nanodayo!"

Semua orang dalam kamar tampak sengsara. Murasakibara menatapi teman-temannya satu persatu. Midorima sedang lebay menangisi (lucky item nya hari ini) boneka kelincinya yang basah terkena tumpahan air minumannya. Kuroko sedang duduk termenung berpikir keras memperbaiki pertemanannya dengan Kagami. Momoi sedang menangis dipelukan Yuki. Akashi sedang setengah tiduran dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, mencari cara agar keluarga Yuki menyukainya. Kise ada masalah di kantor. Dan Aomine di sebelahnya jelas sedang stress berat.

"Kalian semua bermasalah." Murasakibara menggeleng-geleng lalu dengan acuh kembali meneruskan makan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **See you next update!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Dicintai (Rate: M!)

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Kuroko menyatakan cintanya ke Kagami, dan mereka tidak saling bicara sejak itu.

Di kampus, Kagami selalu canggung menjaga jarak dengan Kuroko. Sungguh situasi yang tidak nyaman untuk keduanya.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise tiba-tiba muncul memeluk dari belakang Kuroko yang tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangnya dari sosok Kagami di ujung koridor untuk melihat wajah Kise. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kise-kun?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama."

 **ooOoo**

"Kurokocchi.. Boleh aku tinggal di tempatmu?"

Kuroko menurunkan sandwich yang hendak dimakannya dan menatap heran Kise. Ia memahami kondisi ekonomi temannya ini setelah kehilangan pekerjaan buruk, tapi kenapa harus tempatnya? "Kise-kun tahu kosanku kecil."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa tidur di lantai!" Kata Kise penuh semangat. Ia menatap ke bawah dan melanjutkan dengan nada sedih. "Uangku tidak cukup untuk meneruskan sewa apartemen bulan ini. Dan kalau aku kembali ke rumah, keluargaku akan mengejekku.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menginjak harga diriku."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa tidak tinggal di tempat Akashi-kun? Tempatnya kan besar."

Dari semuanya memang hanya Kuroko dan Akashi yang tinggal sendiri. Aomine berbagi apartemen dengan Momoi (yang berbuah bayi XD). Midorima tinggal di asrama kampus; sekamar dengan Takao. Murasakibara dan Yuki masih tinggal bersama orang tua mereka.

"Akashicchi adalah orang yang keras. Tinggal di tempatnya pasti ada banyak aturan yang membuatku gila," Kise mengambil kedua tangan Kuroko. "Kumohon. Biarkan aku tinggal di tempatmu. Aku akan memasak setiap hari."

"Kise-kun tidak bisa memasak." Kuroko melempar fakta.

"Aku akan beres-beres!"

"Kise-kun tidak bisa membersihkan rumah."

"Heheheh.."

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah Kise-kun boleh tinggal di tempatku. Tapi terima keadaan tempatnya seadannya.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kise memeluk erat Kuroko seolah Kuroko adalah boneka beruang. "Kau yang terbaik!"

Kuroko hampir pingsan. "Kise-kun aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Mereka menjadi tontonan orang-orang di kantin.

"Mereka lucu sekali!"

"Aku bisa mati sekarang dan pergi ke surga." Kata seorang mahasiswi yang kebetulan adalah Fujoshi.

"Ha! Gayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Seru seorang aktivis anti-gay yang belum menyadari bahwa dirinya juga gay.

Kagami yang sedang mengantri di konter burger menoleh ke arah meja Kuroko dan Kise. Jujur ia rindu ingin bercanda tawa dengan pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

 **ooOoo**

Momoi menatapi sup ikan salmon di depannya.

Aomine mulai khawatir karena pola makan Momoi semakin tak teratur. "Jangan hanya ditatapi cepat makan," katanya acuh sambil terus mengunyah. "Makan dengan baik. Ada bayiku di perutmu."

"Dai-chan jangan mengingatkanku hal itu!" Momoi menjitak keras kepala Aomine lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Gadis itu mengunci diri di kamar. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dan menangis.

 **ooOoo**

"Yu-chin.. Siapa pengajar hari ini?" Dengan mulut penuh keripik Murasakibara bertanya pada Yuki yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yuki yang sedang sibuk menulis menjawab. "Kelas pastry, uhm.. berati dengan Chef Nicolas."

"Yu-chin.."

"Hem?"

"Kakakmu di sini." Murasakibara memberitahu.

Yuki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Mayuzumi sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Ini," Mayuzumi memberikan sebuah kunci pada Yuki. "Ibu sudah pergi ke tempat bibi. Ayah lembur. Dan aku akan pulang agak malam."

"Ibu sudah berangkat ke Nagoya?!" Yuki kecewa mengetahui hal itu. Ibunya pergi ke tempat tantenya untuk membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung minggu ini. Yuki sangat menyukai pesta pernikahan dan ingin membantu juga. Faktanya selama ini gadis itu selalu menjadi suksesor pesta pernikahan para saudara dan kerabat mereka.

"Ibu bilang kau sepertinya sibuk jadi dia pergi sendirian saja."

"Kakak!" Yuki memeluk perut Mayuzumi. Menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, dasar konyol." Kata Mayuzumi dengan kening berkerut.

 **ooOoo**

"Sampai jumpa."

Yuki dan Murasakibara berpisah arah di pintu utama kampus. Yuki berjalan sedikit cepat masuk ke dalam mobil Akashi yang seperti biasa menjemputnya.

"Ekspresimu suram sekali." Ujar Akashi sambil memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Yuki.

"Aku melewatkan pernikahan bibiku." Kata Yuki, semakin suram.

"Bukankah pernikahannya hari minggu?"

Akashi memacu mobilnya pergi.

"Aku melewatkan kesenangannya. Harusnya aku yang membantu pengantin wanita untuk memilih pakaian mereka, menu makanan, souvenir dan lain-lainnya.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi kau kan tidak bisa melewatkan kuliah. Dan yang terpenting semoga pestanya nanti berjalan lancar."

Yuki memajukan bibirnya cemberut. "Sei-chan, tentang pestanya. Kau belum memberiku jawaban. Katakan saja sih kalau memang tidak mau datang."

"Bukannya tidak mau," seluruh keluarga Yuki berkumpul dalam satu tempat hanya terlalu menakutkan bagi Akashi. "Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti."

Yuki menoleh pada Akashi dan menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah memelas. "Aku minta maaf keluargaku tidak menyukaimu."

"Mereka sama sekali tidak salah," Akashi menyeringai pahit. "Aku sendiri juga membenci diriku. Seandainya aku orang lain-aku juga pasti akan membenci seorang Akashi Seijuro. Orang sepertiku memang pantas dibenci."

"Itu tidak benar," Yuki mengelus kepala Akashi yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku tidak pernah membenci Sei-kun. Bahkan saat kita bertengkar, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Dan.. Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Mu-kun dan Momoi-chan juga tidak membencimu. Masih banyak lagi, semua orang hanya harus mengetahui Sei-kun lebih dalam dan aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu."

Akashi tersenyum mengingat orang-orang yang sudah melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat membencinya. "Hanya kalian saja yang berati untukku." Akashi bergumam pelan.

"Apa?" Yuki tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Akashi dengan jelas.

Akashi menepikan mobilnya dan mencondongkan badannya untuk mengecup kening Yuki. "Terima kasih sudah mencintai orang mengerikan sepertiku."

Yuki tersipu malu. "Sei-kun.."

Sebelum Yuki mengatakan sesuatu Akashi menutup mulut gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

Yuki terbawa suasana dan membalas ciuman Akashi.

Lembut, hangat, menggelitik, dan basah.

Mulut mereka berpagutan menjadi satu. Berciuman dengan Akashi selalu terasa luar biasa bagi Yuki.

 **ooOoo**

"Kise-kun bukankah seharusnya kau tidur di bawah?"

Kuroko tidak terlalu keberatan berbagi tempat tidur kecilnya dengan Kise. Tapi.. Posisi tidur mereka yang menghadap samping dengan Kise memeluknya dari belakang sangat memberatkan Kuroko!

"Ini tidak masalah kan, Kurokocchi? Tempat tidurmu masih muat kok."

"Tentu masalah. Kau memelukku sangat erat."

"Maaf Kurokocchi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Tubuhmu kecil dan enak untuk dipeluk-peluk."

Sebenarnya 'peluk' bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibahas, toh dari dulu Kise memang suka memeluk-meluknya. Dan Kuroko bersyukur itu tidak berubah.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kuroko.

"Heh?" Kise menaikkan setengah alisnya. "Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu, kan?"

"Terima kasih untuk tidak berubah. Kise-kun sudah tahu aku gay.."

Mengetahui arah pembicaraan, Kise langsung memotong Kuroko. "Apapun dirimu aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Dan aku yakin yang lainnya juga pasti sama. Kita sudah berteman bukan hanya setahun dua tahun jadi jangan pernah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi," pemuda blonde itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menyukai Kurokocchi dari awal. Dan akan selamanya suka."

"Kise-kun.." Terima kasih. Kuroko tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

 **ooOoo**

"Kalau tidak benar-benar penting aku akan membunuhmu-Nandayo!" Kata Midorima saat melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Aomine. Takao mengekor di belakangnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Bagi Takao Menyebalkan sekali dibangunkan di jam tidurnya hanya untuk menjadi ojek Midorima (Midorima tidak bisa naik motor). Tapi seperti biasa, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Shin-chan tersayangnya itu.

"Maaf! Akashi tidak bisa bisa dihubungi dan satu-satunya orang dengan pemikiran dewasa yang aku yakin bisa membantuku menyelesaikan ini hanya kau saja!" Kata Aomine.

"Itu sudah jelas." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, menerima pujian Aomine.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sih?" Takao sangat bingung dengan segala situasinya.

Aomine segera membawa Midorima dan Takao ke depan pintu kamar utama.

"Satsuki mengurung diri sejak siang. Dia belum makan apapun. Dan yang membuatku panik adalah dia sepertinya mengganjal pintu dengan barang-barang di dalam," sebelumnya Aomine sudah berkali-bali mencoba masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. "Kenapa Satsuki harus melakukan itu?!"

Mata Midorima membelalak kaget. Sejak siang?! "Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak langsung panggil polisi-Nanodayo?! Orang yang sedang depresi tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam!"

"Satsuki depresi?" Aomine melongo.

"Nanodayo(apa-apaan!), kau bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?! Satsuki menjadi sangat pendiam beberapa hari terakhir ini!"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh-Nanodayo," Midorima menghembuskan napas berat dan berbalik pada Takao. "Takao cepat hubungi polisi."

Takao mengangguk lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan handphonenya. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk membuatnya ikut panik.

"Aomine ayo kita coba dobrak pintunya lagi, kita tidak bisa hanya diam menunggu polisi." Perintah Midorima.

Bersamaan, Aomine dan Midorima mendobrak pintu di depan mereka, setelah selesai menghubungi polisi Takao segera membantu keduanya. Mereka mencoba dengan tangan, kaki, dan punggung.. Tapi tidak berhasil. Dugaan Midorima pintunya pasti diganjal dengan lemari.

Suara sirine terdengar nyaring. Semuanya lega polisi sudah datang.

Dengan alat pendobrak dalam waktu 10 menit dua orang polisi yang ditugaskan berhasil mengevakuasi Momoi di dalam kamar.

"SATSUKI!" Aomine berteriak kaget melihat ceceran darah..

 **ooOoo**

Terasa enak sekali.

"Sei-kun... HAH!"

"AH!"

"AHHH!"

Akashi mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"HAHHHN!

"AHHHH!"

"Sei-kun aku akan keluar..."

"Aku juga."

Akashi menarik keluar kejantanannya, melepas kondomnya lalu mengeluarkan spermanya di atas perut Yuki.

Yuki memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi orgasm melingkupi kewanitaannya.

Akashi mencium lembut bibir Yuki lalu berbaring di samping pacarnya itu.

Yuni menarik selimut putihnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang basah berkeringat.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan Handphoneku?" Pinta Akashi.

Yuki meraih Handphone mereka yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Keduanya mengecek handphone mereka bersamaan, saat bercinta mereka sama-sama menerima banyak panggilan dan pesan masuk.

 _[From: Midorima]_

 _Momoi mencoba bunuh diri, dia sekarang sedang kritis di UGD RS Tokyo._

Akashi dan Yuki sinkron mendudukkan tubuh mereka. Sungguh berita yang mengejutkan.

 **ooOoo**

Setelah mandi asal Akashi dan Yuki langsung datang ke rumah sakit. Kecuali Murasakibara semuanya sudah ada di sana. Mereka semua terlihat khawatir.

Yuki menghampiri Aomine yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aomine-kun.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gadis itu berharap demikian.

"Aku orang terbodoh di dunia ini!"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Akashi pada Midorima.

"Penyelamatannya sedikit terlambat." Jawab Midorima.

Sekarang Akashi sepenuhnya khawatir, dia tahu kata sedikit yang diucapkan Midorima berati sebaliknya.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, seorang Dokter berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu terburu-buru.

Aomine langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Dokter, bagaimana? Satsuki akan tetap hidup kan?!"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, kita butuh donor darah yang bergolongan darah A, dan untuk saat ini persediaan darah A habis." Jelas dokter.

Kise dan Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Golongan darahku A." Kata Kise.

"Aku juga." Kuroko menimbali.

"Itu hal bagus. Darah yang kita butuhkan untuk menolong nona Satsuki memang banyak. Apa kalian bersedia untuk mendonorkan darah kalian?"

"Tentu!" Kise dan Kuroko menjawab bersamaan. Lalu mereka mengikuti dokter untuk ke ruang donor darah.

Aomine teperangah menatap keduanya.

MIAW!MIAW!MIAW! Handphone Yuki berbunyi. Kakaknya menelepon. Yuki menekan OK untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 **"Keluar! Aku di depan gedung apartemen si brengsek itu."** Memikirkan adiknya pasti sedang bercinta dengan Akashi membuat Mayuzumi berada dalam suasana hati terburuknya.

Yuki mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak suka kakaknya memanggil Akashi dengan kata brengsek. "Tapi.."

 **"Gara-gara kau ayah memarahiku habis-habisan."** Potong Mayuzumi.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak berada di tempat Sei-kun!" Yuki memberitahu dengan emosi. Akashi menoleh heran ke arahnya.

 **"Lalu di mana?! Aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu sekarang!"**

"Aku ada di rumah sakit..."

Untuk sesaat Jantung Mayuzumi seolah berhenti berdetak. **"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!"**

Yuki menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

 **ooOoo**

Kise dan Kuroko mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di ranjang bersampingan. Keduanya senang bisa membantu, dan berharap Momoi akan baik-baik saja.

"Kurokocchi.. Aku akan melakukan ini juga untukmu, kau tahu?" Kata Kise.

"Ya, kurasa kita semua hanya akan melakukan apapun untuk satu sama lain." Kuroko tersenyum. Dikelilingi orang-orang baik sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai.

"Kenapa harus Kagamicchi.." Kise menunduk.

"Eh?" Kuroko menoleh dan mentap heran Kise.

"Kalau kau menyatakan cinta padaku aku akan mengatakan IYA."

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat. "Kise-kun kau tidak seharusnya membuat lelucon disaat seperti ini."

"Aku.. Aku tidak hanya akan memberikan sekantung darahku untuk Kurokocchi.. Tapi, seluruh darah dalam tubuhku kalau memang harus."

"Kise-kun apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Berhenti berkata aneh..

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Kise tersenyum sendu. "Hanya saja aku tidak bisa bernapas saat membayangkan mu tergeletak bersimbah darah."

"Kise-kun benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Tidak.. Aku hanya begitu karena mu saja. Dan juga, aku merasa sangat senang lebih dari apa pun setiap kali menyentuhmu."

"EHEM!" Suster yang lewat berdaham keras sambil memicingkan matanya, tidak nyaman dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Kise meneruskan dengan nada sendu. "Yang sebenarnya adalah aku selalu benci setiap kali kau membicarakan Kagami. Aku sangat konyol.. Baru menyadari perasaanku padahal selama ini tubuhku selalu memperlihatkan jelas ketertarikanku padamu."

"Hentikan pembicaraan aneh ini sekarang." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah depan.

"Aku menyukaimu Kurokocchi." Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kise, dan dia merasa sangat lepas.

"Aku mengerti sebagai teman yang baik Kise-kun pasti ingin membantu menyembuhkan patah hatiku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kagami-kun, tapi tolong jangan dengan cara seperti ini." Kise sepenuhnya normal. Kuroko tahu seberapa terobsesinya seorang Kise Ryota pada wanita. Terutama yang berdada besar.

"SATSUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." Suara teriakan kencang Aomine dari luar seketika menghentikan pecakapan mereka.

Kise dan Kuroko menatap satu sama lain, sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat buruk sudah terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Midorima masuk ke ruangan dan membuat situasinya jelas.

"Telalu terlambat." Kata Midorima.

Kise dan Kuroko diam dalam syok. Rasanya seperti mimpi.. Gadis periang yang mereka kenal sejak SMP.. Sudah pergi dengan cara yang tragis.

 **ooOoo**

Aomine menerobos masuk ke ruang UGD dan menangisi mayat Momoi.

"Satsuki.. Aku minta maaf..!"

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan penyesalan Aomine. Ia akan membunuh dirinya jika itu adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Shin-chan!" Takao berlari memeluk Midorima yang baru kembali dari ruang donor darah. "Tubuhku menggigil. Aku sangat takut." Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu seperti Aomine kehilangan Momoi.

Midorima tidak nyaman dengan pelukan Takao, tapi karena tahu Takao sangat membutuhkannya sekarang, untuk kali ini dia membiarkan Takao memeluknya.

Dan jujur kematian Momoi membuat Midorima takut juga. Perlahan tapi pasti Midorima meletakkan tangannya di punggung Takao.

"Kakak.." Yuki melepaskan pelukannya dengan Akashi dan menghampiri Mayuzumi yang baru sampai.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Kata Mayuzumi di sela napasnya yang tersegal-segal. Ia merasa konyol karena masih panik bahkan setelah Yuki memberitahu kalau dia tidak apa-apa ditelepon tadi. Sekarang Mayuzumi bisa berpikir jernih lagi karena sudah melihat dengan mata sendiri kalau adiknya itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Tapi temanku tidak.." Yuki yang kembali histeris pun memeluk kakaknya.

Mayuzumi mendekap tubuh Yuki dalam pelukannya. Seandainya kau yang pergi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan hidupku.

 **ooOoo**

Esoknya. Semua keluarga dan kerabat Momoi berkumpul di pemakanan umum untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada gadis berambut pink panjang itu.

Peti Momoi mulai dimasukan ke liang kubur. Kedua orang tuanya menangis histeris.

Murasakibara benar-benar kaget karena ternyata Momoi meninggal sungguhan, tadinya dia sempat mengira kalau kabar itu hanya lelucon memuakan saja. "Selamat tinggal Sa-chin. Kau tidak akan kelaparan, kan? Mereka bilang di surga ada banyak makanan dan gratis."

Kise menggenggam tangan Kuroko di sampingnya.

Mayuzumi menahan tubuh goyah Yuki yang berdiri di depannya dengan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Akashi sangat tidak menikmati keintiman mereka.

 **ooOoo**

Setelah prosesi pemakaman selesai. Satu persatu semua orang pergi sampai akhirnya hanya menyisakan Aomine seorang diri.

Aomine termenung menatapi foto Momoi di batu nisan.

"Aku yang bodoh atau kau yang bodoh sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku apa yang kau rasakan?" Aomine mengelus wajah Momoi di foto. "Aku memang tidak pernah mencintaimu. Tapi kau adalah wanita yang paling kusayangi di muka bumi ini setelah ibuku. Maaf kalau itu tidak cukup." Tetap saja.. Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkanku. Sekarang siapa yang akan menjagaku?

"Sepertinya aku terlambat ya?" Kata seseorang dari belakang.

Aomine segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata Kagami.

"Alibi segala, kau memang sengaja untuk menghindari Tetsu kan?"

Yang Aomine katakan memang benar. Tanpa mengelak Kagami mendudukan tubuhnya dan memegang bahu Aomine. "Aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih."

 **ooOoo**

Karena melamun Kuroko tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas minumnya hingga pecah.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?" Kise bertanya dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia yang sudah selesai mandi menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil dan melangkah keluar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kuroko mulai memunguti pecahan gelas. Darah segar langsung mengalir saat telunjuknya tergores salah satu sisi pecahan.

Mata Kise membesar, panik. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kise memasukan telunjuk Kuroko ke mulutnya untuk menghentikan pendarah kecil yang terjadi.

"Bisakah Kise-kun menolongku dengan cara lain?" Kuroko menuduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerah nya.

Tanpa merasa jijik Kise menghisap darah Kuroko. Bahkan.. Tampak menikmati.

"Kise-kun cukup." Kuroko menarik tangannya. Yang Kise lakukan tidak sia-sia, darahnya berhenti keluar.

"Kurokocchi aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang perasaanku."

Kuroko menatap wajah Kise sesaat lalu membuang muka ke arah kiri. "Kise-kun normal. Kau tertarik pada wanita."

"Lalu?" Kise mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku memang tertarik pada wanita tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak tertarik pada pria. Ah..!" Kise baru saja menyadari satu fakta menarik tentang dirinya. "Aku bisexual."

"Bisexual?"

"Aku suka baik perempuan maupun laki-laki." Kise menjelaskan riang.

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

Kise mengambil kedua tangan Kuroko. "Aku suka keduanya. Dan orang yang selama ini ada dalam hatiku adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Hanya karena aku gay bukan berati aku akan mengencani siapa saja. Kise-kun adalah laki-laki yang baik dan aku sudah sangat mengenalmu, tapi.. Aku tidak tahu atas alasan apa kita harus bersama sebagai pasangan."

"Karena," Kise berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sebaik mungkin. Lalu, dia mengingat perkataan Akashi. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, aku akan mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku." Katanya.

Jantung Kuroko tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang. Dan semakin tidak terkontrol saat Kise mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya.

Manis. Kise menyukai rasa bibir Kuroko.

Puting dan penis Kise menegang karena terangsang. Kuroko yang menyadari itu menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Eh.. Kenapa Kurokocchi kaget begitu? Kau sangat menggemaskan tentu ini akan terjadi," Kise melepas handuknya, membuat darah dalam tubuh Kuroko semakin memanas. "Meski dalam situasi berduka, kita harus melanjutkan ini di tempat tidur."

Secepat kilat Kuroko melewati Kise dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi. "Maaf Kise-kun, aku tidak siap untuk melakukannya." Meskipun sangat ingin mencoba gay-sex, Kuroko tahu dirinya betul-betul belum siap.

Kise mengetuk-getuk pintu kamar mandi. "Yah..masa aku harus main sendiri sih! (Seperti biasa: Jones). Kurokocchi tidak usah khawatir aku janji akan melakukannya pelan-pelan."

"Maaf Kise-kun!"

 **ooOoo**

Sabtu pagi yang indah. Yuki menghidangkan lasagna super besar yang baru selesai dibuatnya bersama Murasakibara di meja makan. Seperti biasa, di akhir pekan mereka akan berkumpul di tempat Akashi.

"Daging terlalu berat untuk sarapan-Nanodayo."

"Tapi ini sangat enak." Murasakibara mengambil sesendok kecil lasagna dan memasukannya begitu saja kedalam mulut Midorima.

"Nanodayo!"

Kise mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan satu sendok besar lasagna. "Ini untukmu Kurokocchi." Katanya dengan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Sikap Kise sama sekali tidak mencolok untuk siapapun karena selama ini ia memang selalu manis kepada Kuroko. Bahkan kalau sekarang Kise mencium bibir Kuroko, tidak akan ada yang bereaksi heran.

"Teman-teman," Akashi mulai bicara setelah semuanya duduk. "Ini adalah kali pertama kita makan bersama tanpa Momoi.."

Yuki mengelus-ngelus punggung Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya.

"..kita tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan kita hidup. Karena itu, mari selalu mensyukuri setiap detik yang kita habiskan dengan orang-orang yang kita cintai. Untukku.. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Dan aku sangat bersyukur sekarang berada di sini, duduk bersama kalian, untuk sarapan pagi."

"Akashicchi...!" Kise nangis lebay.

"Pidatomu berlebihan-Nanodayo." Ujar Midorima dingin, menangis dalam hati.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Yuki bertanya seraya meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Aomine.

Aomine membalik tangannya dan menyatukan jari-jemarinya dengan milik Yuki. "Aku punya kalian. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kuroko tersenyum. Setuju dengan Aomine. Selama mereka bersama semuanya akan baik-baik saja

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jumlah Review menentukan kecepatan update.**_

"Kurokocchi.. Kapan kita akan melakukan itu?"

Kuroko pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kise. "Melakukan apa?"

"HAAAAA.. Itu!" Kise memasukan sosis ke bolongan donat.

 _ **See you next update!**_


End file.
